The Racetrack
Hey there! Johnny John Johnson here. I opened a racetrack of my own for my team, the Speed Demonz. However, you can use this place to practice, race others and enter competitions! The Racetrack is under construction. However, The Chop Shop is open. If you want to race, buy, trade or whatever, comment below. What We've Got This place has many tracks, shops, racers and is also the HQ for the Speed Demonz. Anyone can come here for practice, races with others, tournaments, buy or sell cars and parts and more. The Speed Demonz The leader of the Speed Demonz, Johnny John Johnson, is the owner of the Racetrack. Many people come here to watch him race. For more information about the Speed Demonz, click here. The Chop Shop The Chop Shop is a private shop owned by Johnny John Johnson. Here, people can buy, sell or trade for parts and cars. For the Chop Shop, click here. Racing Tournaments The Racetrack hosts racing tournaments, such as the Division Series, Model Challenges and more. At this moment, tournaments have not started. People interested in entering tournaments will be notified when they start. Below are some future tournaments and what they are. Division Series This is pretty self explanatory. Cars in a certain Division race each other. Enough said. Model Challenges There are two kinds of Model Challenges: Make and Model. In these races, only a certain make or model of a car is allowed. Drift King The Drift King Tournament is a race where your car must be set up for drifting. You race against others and pretty much drift the whole track. Race Wars This is a lot like the Race Wars in the Fast And Furious movie series, where you race against others in a pink slip race. A pink slip race is where racers bet their cars and the winner gets to keep the loser's car. Race Wars is still in construction, but like tournaments, people interested will be notified when they start. Dealership The Racetrack has its own dealership where you can buy and sell cars. Most of the cars are either built or bought by Johnny. Some cars are from The Chop Shop or cars Johnny used to own. The car being sold will have a picture and a description of who owned it, the condition and the price. BMW 1 Series This car is from The Chop Shop and is in good condition. The car is setup as a street racer, is used and is a decent all-rounder. Price: $15750 Ford Mustang GT This car is from The Chop Shop and is in great condition. The car is setup as a street racer, upgraded with a turbo engine and has a 0-60 time of 3.7 seconds. Price: $25000 Nissan Altima This car is from The Chop Shop and is in good condition. The car is setup as a street racer, has a custom body kit and is very responsive. Price: $16500 Scion FR-S This car is from The Chop Shop and is in good condition. The car is setup as a street racer, is mostly factory parts, and was owned by a famous racer. Price: Sold to Luke Sky Auction Site The Racetrack has auctions 24/7. A separate page is made for this. The link is here. Category:Speed Demonz Category:Shop